The Honey Haired And Eyed Girls
by thejewlpin
Summary: Petra is kidnapped. Their children goes too Levi at work. Will they find her? Will One of them fall in love with Eren and the other Jean? Find out. Please read. OC and Cuteness. might put two special chapters. Emily x Jean and Mikasa x Jean. I don't own Attack On Titan.
1. Mommy No Here

'' Now put it all together. '' Petra instructed. The little 9 year old did as she was told. Her mother had just teach her favorite song. It was beautiful like her mother. _'' Take my love and carry it forever with youuuur'sssss. I will always be with you. Don't ever say I would abandon yooooou. Let our love be together always. Ti'll we meet again. My Love. '' _Then they heard clapping behind them. '' Papa!'' The little 9 year old ran from her seat into her kinda short Papa. '' Why hello Elizabeth.'' Hugging the little girl in his hands. Levi walked over to where Petra was sitting. '' Hello Petra-'' He kissed her on the cheek and went below to kiss the big hump .'' Hello Emily.'' He kissed the belly and earned a blush from his wife.''Papa can we play Titan?'' Asked Elizabeth. '' Sure Sweetie.'' Repiled Levi. Every thing was a happy life till that day...

r

'' I'll see you later.'' Whispered Levi. Tears already forming in her eyes. '' Mama? Papa?'' Said 12 year old Elizabeth. '' Leaving so early? '' '' Yes, See you later.'' With that Levi kissed the teary Petra and Sleepy 12 Year old.'' Good Bye.'' He stepped out and close the door. '' Lizzy, Will you go back to sleep please?'' Asked Petra.'' Sure Mama.'' Lizzy went to her room and saw 3 year old Emily in her bed. '' Em, again?'' Lizzy whispered under her breath. She put the cover over her and her young sister while sleep took her over.

When she woke up she saw a very short( Right above her ears ) haired 3 year old with tears in her eyes. '' Lizzy! Lizzy! Mommy no here. Me no find her.'' Cried Em. She knew she was serious because she usally call her Agent Liz.'' What!?'' She yelled. Lizzy grapped Em, and went to the living room. The window was shattered the table flipped and worst of all there was blood on the carpet. She grapped her shoes and Em's shoes with the music sheet to her favorite song. With holding the crying Emily in her arms she ran to the market shops. It was hard going though the crowd of tall people. Good thing she didn't have her Papa's shortness. Then she spotted some one she knows. '' UNCLE EWIRN!'' Yelled Elizabeth. She ran toward him. '' E-Elizabeth?! Where is your mom?'' He asked. '' She gone missing and we don't know she went.'' Replied a terrified 12 year old. '' Let me take you to your Papa.'' He said to the girl.

s

The door swung open and the two girls ran to their mouth opened Papa. '' PAPA!'' Yelled tears coming from her eye's. '' E-Emily? Elizabeth?'' Studdered Levi. The Older one of the girls choked on her words. '' M-Mama i-is G-G-Gone.'' She tried to hold her tears. Her mother said to smile always cause it makes everyone smile. Lizzy Made a weak smile, and then Levi made a faint smile back at her. '' Whoa, What the fuck? Levi can smile?'' Oluo whispered. None of them repiled.

Then Eren Jeager walked into the room.'' The Library is dust free Si-.'' He paused to look at the two girls. ( Oh and Elizabeth has the same length of hair as Emily.) '' Hello. '' He waved at the two girls. Lizzy Went in front of Eren and did a salute sign. '' I'm Agent Liz. Full name is Elizabeth Levi Ackerman.'' Then Em came next to her and did the same thing. '' Her name is Agent Em. Full name is Emily Petra Ackerman. If you wish to be friends with us, State your name please.'' Every one was trying to hold their ' Awwwwwww's '. Levi wiped a fake tear from his eye '' My girls'' He whispered.

He glanced over at Levi who gave a face ' Do - what - they - say - or - else.' He did the salute sign.'' Uh. Eren Jeager.'' Then both of them ran to Levi and whispered something. Then they ran back to Eren and grapped his hand. '' Welcome to our Agency!'' Both of them started to run in circle's around Eren. Every one started to laugh.

r

Emily was fast alseep in bed.'' I wonder where is Agent Eren. He is kinda Cute.'' Thought Lizzy. She ran down the halls looking around the rooms. She made it to an office. See peeked inside and saw her dad in his desk.'' Hey Papa.'' Lizzy said as she entered the room.'' Hello Agent Liz.'' He Replied. '' Can we play Titan?'' Her eyes light up. He could not say no to a face like that.'' Ok but only a little.'' With that they chased each other in his office.

* * *

SO HOW WAS IT?

dIsClAiMeR: do not own

See you next chapter

Stay Cool.


	2. AN Help!

I need help!

**I need some idea's for chapter 2. It can be a contest. But in the reviews what idea you have **

**the one that is the best i will do. Remember Emily likes Jean and Elizabeth is collecting feelings for eren.**

**Please help me. I might put this story on hold ok?**

**I'll make a Eren x Mina story for you if you want. And remember.**

**BE AWESOME and STAY COOL.**


End file.
